Catarina And Her Pets
by Azkadellio
Summary: Cat Valentine has a secret that only two of her friends know about. Her secret identity, Catarina, is a domme, and Tori and Jade are her subs. One night, while the Mistress is enjoying her pets, Trina Vega walks in and catches them. After Catarina showing her control, Trina becomes a Pet. Cat/Jade/Tori/Trina parings. Rated M for smut.
1. Katrina Becomes A Pet

**This is a quick test fic. I'm leaving it as 'in progress', just in case anyone wants me to continue it. If you like it, let me know and I'll work on a second chapter. I'm still working on chapters for '_Roommates_' and _'The Vega-Marx Secret'_, but the crossover is taking longer than I thought for now. When I get the next chapter finished, I'll post it.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed, faved, and reviewed _'A Morning Shock'_. And to those, there were only two or three I believe, who actually seemed curious about Vegacest, hope I did okay.**

**Warning: This involves incest between sisters, threesomes and foursomes, plus one-on-one sex involving sex toys, and slight bondage and sub/dom, all involving women.**

**All characters are eighteen. Nineteen in Trina's case. The main pairing is Jori, with CaTorAde, Cade, Cori, Catrina, Trade, and Cat/Trina/Jade/Tori side pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or the characters.**

**No POV**

**The Vega House Tori's Room**

"That's it, my pets." Cat says, using a deeper tone dubbed her 'Catarina' and 'Domme' voice by her 'pets', Tori and Jade, as the Goth and half-Latina fuck each other with a double-headed dildo, both nude except for the black leather collars with a sliver ring, tattoos saying 'Property Of Mistress Catarina' in black caligraphy tramp stamps, or Pet Brands as Cat calls them, visible above the two asses. "Show each other how much you love the other." She says, slowly fingering herself, licking her essence off her fingers every other minute.

"May I cum, Mistress?" Tori asks, thrusting back against the toy connecting her and her public girlfriend.

"Not yet." Catarina says, grabbing a leather belt and letting it drop onto Tori's ass, not hard but enough to be felt. "I want to watch the both of you cum first." She says, standing up and moving closer to her two pets. "Are you close to cumming, Jadelyn?" She asks, using her thumbs to toy with Tori's and Jade's assholes, smirking when both pets moan at the feeling.

"I'm close, Mistress." Jade says, thrusting back against the toy, fighting the urge to use her hand to rub her clit, knowing how much her mistress hates when the use their hands without her permission.

"Fuck each other harder. I'll be back. I need a drink." Catarina says, walking to the door now. "And no cumming. I have the speaker with me." She warns, grabbing one half of the baby monitors she bought and had Robbie, without his knowing why, modify them to suit her better.

"Yes Mistress." Both Tori and Jade says, their firm asses slapping into each other as the thrust against the fourteen inch flesh-colored double dildo between them.

"Good pets." Catarina says, putting one of Tori's robes on in case Trina's home. "Oh, I would love to make Trina one of my pets." She moans in a whisper as she heads downstairs. One of the changes she asked Robbie to do was have it so the one half of the monitors was converted to look like a blue-tooth headset for a phone, to hide what it actually is when Cat is out and about and wanting to keep an eye on her pets, the range increased to almost ten times its usual range, thanks to Robbie.

Walking into the kitchen, Cat walks up to the fridge and opens it, grabbing a bottle of strawberry flavored water, something she made Tori and Jade stock up on for when she's over. Opening it, she takes a few sips as she leans back against the sink, licking her lips at the sounds she hears Tori and Jade moan out while they fuck each other.

"I guess I should let them cum now." Catarina says, pushing off against the sink and making her way back upstairs. "They are always so eager to please me after they cum from fucking each other." She says with a smirk, strutting down the upstairs hallway towards Tori's soundproof room, soundproofed for the simple reason of when the three of them are together.

"Fuck." Jade moans out as Catarina opens the door, both her and Tori thrusting against each other harder, both still on their hands and knees, as per Catarina's request.

"You both may cum now, my pets." Catarina says, making her way back over to Tori's bed, sitting with her legs spread, the robe open but still on, the silky material kept closed against her chest, the redhead liking the way the silk feels against her erect nipples.

"Thank you Mistress." Tori moans out as she and Jade finally cum, the Goth showing her ability to squirt as her fluids leak out from around the toy, almost forcing it out of her.

"Jadelyn, did you just cum without thanking your Mistress?" Catarina asks with a harsh tone, standing up with the leather belt in hand again.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. Thank you for letting my cum." Jade says, staying on all fours with the toy still in her, Tori mirroring her, as they wait for their Mistress' next command.

"Victoria, pull the toy out and lie here beside me. You've earned a break." Catarina says, patting the bed beside her.

"Thank you, Mistress." Tori says slowly, standing up and making her way to her bed, her knees wobbling slightly from her strong orgasm a minute ago.

"Jadelyn, your punishment for not thanking me is to put the six inch vibrator in your pussy at full strength, the four inch one at full strength in your tight little asshole, and get thirty lashes with the belt. You are forbidden to cum during your punishment. And if you do, you're to be strapped to the bed while Victoria and I fuck each other." Catarina says, her free hand playing with Tori's stomach as the Goth gets the toys from the bag Catarina brought with her.

"Yes, Mistress." Jade says with her head bowed down, opening the bag and taking out the two toys.

"On your hands and knees in front of me, Jadelyn." Catarina says with a slight growl. "Victoria, put a robe on and grab yourself something to eat and drink. If Trina or your parents arrive, let me know." She says, grabbing the other baby monitor, this one modified to look like and old Pearphone, and handing it to Tori.

"Thank you, Mistress." Tori says, giving Cat a kiss to the redhead's shaved mound, as Catarina insists on when they're alone for their fun.

"I don't hear vibrating." Catarina warns Jadelyn as Tori closes the door behind her, slapping Jade's pale ass with the leather belt for her slight disobedience.

"Sorry, Mistress." Jadelyn says, turning the toys on and slipping them in their holes, fighting the urge to moan at the duel vibrations in her.

"I want you to count after each lash. For every lash you don't call out, you get another five added to your thirty. If you cum, you know your punishment." Catarina says, letting the leather belt rest above Jade's pale cheeks, just below the Pet Brand.

"One, Mistress." Jade calls out when Catarina lifts up the belt and brings it down with enough force for there to be some pain, but not enough for Jade not to hate the feeling.

"Good girl." Catarina says.

Downstairs, Tori heads into the kitchen to grab herself an empty water bottle from the cupboard and filling it, cautiously so it doesn't spill, with pink lemonade, leaving the flavored water for her mistress.

"I thought you were going to Jade's or something?" Trina Vega asks as she walks into the house, scaring her little sister.

"Trina, I thought you were at the mall for a few more hours?" Tori asks, purposely saying Trina's name so her mistress knows about the extra person.

"Change of plans." Trina says, grabbing a bottle of flavored water from the fridge.

"Those are Mi-Cat's." Tori says, stopping herself from saying 'Mistress'.

"So?" Trina asks, staring at her sister. "Why aren't you at Jade's like you said?" She asks, sipping the water.

"Cat wanted to hang out here." Tori says with a small blush, glad her sister missed the blush.

"Is it just you two?" Trina asks, slowly sipping the water.

"No. Jade's here as well." Tori says, sipping her pink lemonade.

"Where are they?" Trina asks, putting the now empty bottle in the recycling bin and grabs another.

"My room." Tori says with a blush, wishing the monitor Cat had modified so she could heat what's going on between Cat and Jade.

"I'll be in my room." Trina says, turning and walking away, surprising Tori.

A minute later, Tori walks back into her room, being quick to open and close the door before Trina hears what Cat is doing to Jade.

"How may of my waters has Katrina had?" Catarina asks, bringing the belt down onto Jade's ass again.

"Thirty three, Mistress." Jade moans, showing that she missed at least one count before Tori returned.

"Two, Mistress. She finished one while down there, and grabbed a second before coming upstairs." Tori says, walking up to Cat when Cat pats the spot beside her on the purple comforter.

"Interesting." Cat says with a smirk, bringing the belt down again.

"Thirty four, Mistress." Jade says, sounding close to an orgasm again.

"Is she going anywhere else today?" Cat asks, bringing the belt down.

"Thirty five, Mistress." Jade says, her arms and legs starting to wobble.

"No, Mistress. Not that she told me." Tori says, leaning back when Cat pushes her shoulder to make her lie down.

"You're done, Jadelyn." Cat says, tossing the belt aside. "Eat Victoria's pussy for her. Take the toys out before you cum." She demands.

"Yes, Mistress." Jade says, taking the toys out of her and shutting them off before setting them aside. Quickly moving between Tori's spread thighs, eagerly eating her out.

"Hey Tori. I'm borrowing your blue bikini to go... WHAT THE FUCK!?" Trina says, opening the door, stopping when she sees Tori laid back on her bed, Jade between her legs, and Cat cleaning off the toy in Jade's pussy.

"Hello, Katrina." Catarina says, standing up once both toys are cleaned and makes her way to Trina, a seductive smirk on her face. "I heard from Beck that you are quite skilled at sucking cock?" She asks, stopping in front of the elder Vega sister.

"What the fuck?" Trina asks again, quieter this time, as she stares from Catarina to her sister and the Goth on the bed. "Why haven't they stopped?" She asks, staring at Cat.

"Because I haven't told them to, yet." Catarina says, using her airheaded tone when she's 'Cat'. "They're my pets. The do what I say, when I say. And any negative response is met with discipline." She says, going back to her 'Catarina' tone. "Jadelyn, finger Victoria's ass with your middle finger. We both know how much Victoria likes her tight little asshole fucked while her pussy's being eaten out." She demands, eyes on Trina. "Open wide, Katrina." She orders in a soft tone, the toy that was in Jade's pussy making its way to Trina's mouth. "Show me the skill that make Beck speak so highly of you." She says, smirking when the toy enters Trina's mouth, Trina instinctually starting to bob her head back and forth over the toy.

"Fuck, I love when you fuck my ass, baby." Tori moans out. When Trina glances over at the couple, her eyes widen when she sees that Jade has shifted her angle, leaving Trina and Cat a full view of the Goth's tongue toying with Tori's clit, the pale middle finger sliding in and out of Tori's tanned asshole at a moderate pace, Jade's eyes locked on Trina's.

"Ooh, now I see why Beck asks you to hang out all the time." Catarina says, smirking when Trina starts sucking at an eager pace, taking the entirety of the toy, minus where Cat is gripping it, in her mouth. "Jadelyn, stop." She demands, pulling the toy out of Trina's mouth. "Strip Katrina for me." She orders, taking a few steps back. "Victoria, grab the purple feeldoe from my bag and put it in your pussy." She demands, glancing at the panting half-Latina.

"Yes, Mistress." Both Tori and Jade say, doing as they were told.

"Hey, don't touch me, Jade." Trina says, trying to fight off the quick Goth. "And what do they mean, 'Mistress'?" She asks, pushing Jade off, grunting when Jade grabs her arms and holds them to the side, grabbing her scissors from the end table and cutting Trina's top off.

"It's easy to believe Victoria can be a sub. But it was a big surprise that Jade was such a sub too." Catarina says, grabbing the now cut bra from Jade's hands and feeling the inside of the cups, where she can see the indent of where Trina's surprisingly hard nipples left. "Ooh, 36 D's. Same size as Jade's." She says, licking the inside of the cups. "Hmm, tasty. Can't wait for to taste it from the source." She says, licking her lips as Jade starts pulling the jeans Trina's wearing off, ripping them at the zipper and button.

"Mistress, who am I fucking with this?" Victoria asks, jerking the fake cock like it was real, moaning each time the base brushes against her clit.

"Remember that fantasy you told me a few weeks ago while Jade was fucking you with that very feeldoe?" Catarina asks, letting the ruined bra drop to the carpeted floor. "Time to make it a reality." She says, strutting to Victoria and letting her right hand move to Victoria's ass, her middle finger toying with Victoria's asshole.

"What fantasy?" Trina asks, too stunned to move, as the other three stare at her nude form.

"May I taste her, Mistress? Her bare mound looks too delicious to pass up." Jadelyn asks, Trina's ruined panties in her right hand, the Goth sniffing the wet spot. "She smells almost as good as you two." She moans out, sticking her tongue out and tasting the spot.

"No." Catarina says, smacking Jadelyn's ass. "Give me the panties, get on your hands and knees on Victoria's bed, and await my command." She says, staring at the Goth as she makes her way to Victoria's bed.

"I am sorry, Mistress Catarina." Jade says, doing as Catarina ordered her.

"Katrina, you fell into line quite easily." Catarina says, impressed, as she struts to the elder Vega, starting to massage the tanned tits. "Turn around, stick that beautiful ass of yours out, spread your legs, and await pleasure." She says, smirking when Trina slowly does as she says. "Victoria, treat Katrina like Jadelyn did you." She says, her smirk widening when she sees the elation in Victoria's eyes, the half-Latina making her way to her sister.

"Thank you, so much, Mistress." Victoria says, kissing Catarina on the lips before lining the tip of the toy up with her sister's wet slit.

"Wait, what's going on?" Trina asks when she feels the toy slowly enter her.

"Did you know your sister is talented at fucking pussy?" Catarina asks nonchalantly as she grabs a ball gag from her bag and two pairs of furry handcuffs.

"What? What do you... Oh, fuck." Trina says, getting cut off when Victoria bottoms out in one thrust, Victoria's hands on Trina's hips as the smaller chested Vega sister fucks her sister, the wet slurping of the toy thrusting in and out of Trina's wet pussy and both Vega sister's moans the only noises between the four girls.

"Damn, that's fucking sexy." Catarina says, making her way over to Jadelyn. "Your punishment for tasting Katrina's pussy juice before I gave permission is to not take part for the rest of the evening. If you make one sound of pleasure, or displeasure, I will slap that pale ass of yours a nice burgundy." She says, putting the ball gag in Jadelyn's mouth. Once the gag is secure, she hooks Jadelyn's wrists with the cuffs and cuffs her to the posts on Victoria's headboard.

"Oh, holy fucking shitting hell." Trina moans, thrusting back against her sister's thrusts. "Damn, you're a talented fucker." She says, her right hand going to play with her right tit.

"Now, since I know you like to rub your thighs together." Catarina says, noting how Jadleyn is trying to rub her thighs together at the sight of Tori fucking her sister. "Spread your legs wide apart." She demands the Goth, grabbing a black bar with leather straps to attach to the Goth's legs, keeping them open.

"Oh, fucking goddamn shit!" Trina calls out, her his jerking wildly, showing the other three that she's a squirter when her fluids shoot out and drip onto Tori's carped floor.

"Don't stop fucking her, Victoria." Catarina demands, grabbing a black leather strap-on harness and ten inch, three inch wide dildo and lube. "Time to torture Jadelyn." She says, strapping the harness on and fastening the dildo. Walking up to Tori, she opens the lube and covers the dildo, making it shine in the light in Victoria's room. "Oh, how I love fucking your beautiful ass." She says, lining the tip of the toy with Victoria's asshole.

"Fuck me, baby sister." Trina says, lifting her right leg up and placing the ball of her foot on Tori's end table.

"Pull out, Victoria." Catarina demands, backing up.

"What for?" Trina begs, looking over her shoulder.

"Pets don't make demands." Catarina says. "For ordering my pet, your ass will be fucked hard." She says, lining the toy up with Trina's ass, pushing the lubed toy in, her hands on Trina's hips.

"Oh, shit." Trina gasps out, grunting as Catarina pushes more in.

"Victoria, fuck my ass with the feeldoe." Catarina demands, pushing Trina's ass onto her fake cock so Victoria can do as she's told.

"Is Trina your new pet, Mistress?" Victoria asks, starting to thrust in and out of her mistress' tight ass.

"Oh, definitely." Catrina says, bending over to place her mouth beside Trina's right ear, both hands moving to grasp Trina's tits. "Fuck my cock, Katrina." She says, grunting when Victoria fucks her ass the way she knows Catarina likes.

"Yes, Mistress." Trina says, starting to fuck herself on Catarina's fake cock, letting the title slip out.

"That's what I like to hear." Catarina says, looking over at Jadelyn. "Don't pout, Jadelyn. If you be a good girl while I fuck Katrina's tight ass, I'll let you scissor her after." She says, pushing back against the fake cock in her ass, making her thrust into Trina when Victoria thrusts into her.

Sure enough, after Trina cums from Catarina fucking her, Catarina cumming from Victoria fucking her, and Victoria cumming from the toy she's using, the cuffs, gag, and pole keeping her legs apart are removed, allowing Jadelyn and Trina to grind against each other, Victoria and Catarina doing the same on the carpeted floor.

A week later, Victoria, Jadelyn, and Catarina stand around Katrina as the eldest Vega sister gets her Pet Brand above her ass like the other two.

"Welcome to the family, Pet Katrina." Catarina says, massaging her new pet's ass cheeks.

"Thank you, Mistress Catarina." Katrina says, moaning from the pleasure over riding the pain of the tattoo.

**Originally, this was going to be a one-shot. Now, it'll either be a two-shot or three-shot.  
**

**I don't know if the next chapter, or chapter after if I make it a three-shot, will have Vegacest or not. If so, I'll put the warning in before the chapter. I put it in the summary to be safe, but if I do put it in a chapter, you'll know in the beginning author's note.  
**

**To anyone who owns a Wii, how bad is it when it says that the system can't recognize the game disc? No matter how many times I try to play it? I really hope that it's nothing.**

**Thank you for reading, and I look forward to the reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. Catarina And Katrina Get Closer

**There's no Vegacest in this chapter. Don't know about the next. It does have smut, which I think all the chapters of this three-shot will wind up having.**

**To let it be known, these chapter take place after the end of the series, but _'Sam &amp; Cat'_ never happened, Cat's parents and brother never left California, so Cat still lives with them and not her Nona.**

**This is a Catrina centered chapter. The other might be Jori with Cat watching over, or CaTorAde. Don't know if Trina will be there or not.**

**Thank you for the positive reviews, the follows, and favorites. To Torigaggled, your idea of them wearing garters and stockings is seen in this chapter, at least for Catarina and Katrina.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or the characters.**

**No POV**

It's been a month since Katrina became one of Catarina's Pets. Since then, she enjoyed training Katrina to be hers, so much so to the point that in public with their friends, Cat and Trina are girlfriends like Jade and Tori are.

In private, Catarina trains Katrina to be such a loyal Pet and allows Jade and Tori to enjoy each other, spending too much time enjoying Katrina as hers.

"Mistress?" Catarina hears Victoria say from the other side of her closed door, Katrina between the dominant redhead's legs eating her out, the black garter and leggings making her tanned thighs and calves darker.

"Enter." Catarina says through moans. "What is it?" She asks, holding Katrina's head to her wet mound.

"My mother called. She told me that I am needed to help out around the house for their anniversary dinner later tonight." Victoria says, not bothered by her partially nude sister, only wearing a black garter, the same shade as her Mistresses, between the legs of her equally dressed Domme. "May Jadelyn and I head over to help while Katrina stays here with you?" She asks, arms behind her back, showing her Mistress her nude form and clean shaven lower lips.

"Yes. Tell your mother that she's helping me with something from school if she asks." Catarina says, her right hand going to hold Katrina's head to her.

"Thank you Mistress. I will call you later." Victoria says when Catarina waves her off.

"You're an eager little pussy eater, aren't you Katrina?" Catarina asks, staring at the Pet Brand on her lower back.

"Yes, Mistress." Katrina says, her hands going to play with Catarina's chest. "I love pleasing my Mistress' succulent pussy." She says, going back to eating Catarina.

"Good, Pet." Catarina moans, her left hand moving to pinch her left nipple and squeeze the breast.

As Katrina gets her Mistress closer to orgasm, Catarina hears Victoria and Jadelyn heading out. Faintly hearing the two girls walk past the partially closed door, Catarina mouth forms a genuine smile, glad that her first two Pets love her as much as they love each other.

"I'm gonna cum, Katrina." Catarina says as Katrina tongue fucks her Mistress. "Don't pull away until I say." She demands as her orgasm peaks, her fluids spurting out onto Katrina's face. "Enough." She says after a moment of Katrina cleaning up the area around Catarina's wet mound. "Start a shower. Warmer than usual, and grab the cotton candy body wash." She demands, pushing Katrina's mouth away from her mound.

"Yes, Mistress." Katrina says, her lower jaw, lips, part of her neck and chest, and cheeks shiny with Catarina's essence.

Watching her newest, and maybe favorite's, Pet's firm tanned ass jiggle as she quickly walks to the en suite bathroom, Catarina can't help but smirk, proud of how quickly Katrina took to being a Pet. A few minutes later, Katrina makes her way back to Catarina, quickly getting between her Mistress' thighs, looking up at Catarina's face. "Your shower is ready, Mistress." Katrina says obediently, her hands moving up to Catarina's A cup breasts.

"Our shower, my Pet." Catarina clarifies, grabbing Katrina's shoulders as she stands up, pushing her busty Pet back to give her room. "Take off my garter and leggings, strip off your garter, and meet me in our shower." She says, her hands resting on Katrina's shoulders.

"Yes, Mistress." Katrina says, quickly loosening the straps of Catarina's garter and letting it drop to the floor before grabbing the top of the leggings and pulling them down her legs, gently lifting her Mistress' legs to remove them.

"Good, my Pet." Catrina says, strutting to the bathroom as Katrina quicly pulls her garter off and follows her Mistress.

Climbing in, not looking at her Pet, Catarina stands under the spray, moaning slightly at the tempeture of the water, impressed that it's perfect. Hearing her Pet moan, Catarina opens her eyes and turns around, seeing her still dry Pet standing outside the shower. "Well?" Catarina asks, tweaking her nipples to entice Katrina. "Aren't you going to join me and wash your Mistress?" She asks with in irritated growl to her voice.

"Sorry Mistress." Katrina says quickly, jumping in and closing the glass door of the shower stall that Catarina left open for her. Wasting no time, she grabs the body scrubber and body wash as her Mistress turns back around so her back is to Katrina and her face and chest are being covered by the warm water, holding the scrubber under the water momentarily before drizzling the body wash on the scrubber and massaging it into her Mistress's back.

"Mm, very good. I think you're better at this than you sister or Jadelyn." Catarina praises, her hands going to rest against the wall of the shower as Katrina rubs the body wash into her back and sides.

"Thank you, Mistress." Katrina says with a hint of pride in her voice by the praise.

"Mmm." Catarina moans out as Katrina moves to wash her arms and chest, not once making her Mistress turn around, her larger breasts and erect nipples pressed against Catarina's back. "I might let you fuck me in here if you keep that up, and I don't usually like to fuck in the shower." She says with another moans, her back arching away from Katrina's breasts as Katrina's hands move down to add the body wash to Catarina's lower stomach and above her mound.

Not saying anything, afraid to ruin the moment, Katrina sticks with lathering up her Mistress's body, dropping to her knees to lather up Catarina's legs, her eyes focused on the strong smell of her Mistress' arousal in front of her while her hands keep up their work. Not able to stop herself, Katrina moves her mouth to her Mistress' mound and sticks her tongue out, taking a taste of the taste that quickly became her favorite.

"Oh, shit." Catarina moans at the sensation, Katrina's tongue on her erect clit and her hands still rubbing the body wash into them at a gentle pace. "Bad girl. You know not to taste your Mistress without permission." She says, pulling away and turning around, making Katrina drop the body scrubber.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I couldn't resist." Katrina says, eyes down with shame.

"Wash yourself, don't get dressed or dry off, and meet me in my room." Catarina says, washing the body wash off of her and climbing out, a slight frown aimed at her Pet as she opens the door and closes it behind her.

A few minutes later, a still wet Katrina walks into the room, eyes down when she sees the frown on her Mistress's face. "I thought you knew better than that, Pet." Catarina says, using 'Pet' instead of her name to show her annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Katrina says again, her arms instinctually covering her breasts and mound.

"Move your hands, and get on your hands and knees, now." Catarina says, standing up and moving to her closet.

Doing as she's told, Katrina gets on her hands and knees, now facing away from where her Mistress went, as she waits for her punishment.

"Look at me." Catarina says, moving to stand in front of Katrina after grabbing a small bag from her closet, hidden from her parents and brother, keeping her hands behind her back. Watching as her Pet slowly moves her gaze up her body, Catarina fights the urge to smirk when she sees how Katrina's attention stays on her mound and breasts as they move up. "I don't like doing this, but you must be punished for tasting me without permission." She says, moving her hands in front of her, showing Katrina the bag. Noting the confused look on her Pet's face, Catarina opens the bag and pulls out a collar with tag, leash, and short leather strap.

Seeing the fear in Katrina's eyes at the strap, Catarina gives her a glare to prevent her from trying to flee. Putting the collar on and attaching the leash, Catarina starts to direct Katrina to follow her. Leaving her room, Catarina leads her to a guest bedroom she converted to a 'Play Room', the door locked where the only way in is by entering the eight digit code that only Catarina knows. Opening the door, she guides her Pet in and closes the door behind her, making sure it locks, before guiding Katrina to a ten by ten by ten steel cage, the door locking by key that Catarina keeps hidden in the room so no one finds it and asks about it. "Stay. I'll return momentarily." She orders her Pet, closing and locking the door behind her and going to the far wall, where she keeps the strap ons and other toys.

Making her way back to Katrina with a toy hidden behind her back, Catarina enters the cage and closes the door behind her, locking eyes with Katrina.

"I understand you've only been fucked by a cock twice before Victoria fucked you?" Catarina asks as she leans down, careful to keep the toy hidden behind her back.

"Yes, Mistress." Katrina says, eyes wide with fear and excitement.

"And you've yet to have a toy cock inside that nice little pussy of yours since? Just my, Victoria's, and Jadelyn's tongues and fingers?" Catarina asks, standing up and moving behind Katrina, impressed that Katrina doesn't move, just her head to watch her Mistress.

"Of course Mistress. You told me no getting off without you, so I did nothing unless you wanted me to." Katrina says obediently.

"Excellent." Catarina says with a smirk. "Head forward." She orders, sitting on her knees behind her Pet and slowly moving the toy she grabbed from around her back. With Katrina's eyes forward, Catarina lines the head of a foot-long double headed dildo up with Katrina's slit, the two and a half inch thick rubber toy pushing the lips open as it enters her. "If you moan without my permission, it goes in your ass. Without lube." She warns as she pushes more of the toy, now up to two inches, inside Katrina's opening slit.

"Yes, Mistress." Katrina says with a gasp, trying not to moan at how full she feels, her lips not used to anything thicker than a few fingers inside her.

"Good, my lovely little Pet." Catarina says as she pushes more of the toy in her. "You might be wondering how this is a punishment?" She asks with a smirk, loving how Katrina is biting her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning. "This is just the start. The punishment will begin soon." She promises as she pushes the toy in more, now up to five and a half inches. "I have cameras watching, so I'll know if you move, moan, or anything. Understood?" She asks, slapping Katrina's tanned ass, making both cheeks jiggle at the impact.

"Understood, Mistress." Katrina says, biting back a moan at the tip of the toy brushing against her g-spot.

Leaving the cage, closing and locking it behind her, Catarina grabs a PearPad and opens the app connected to the cameras set up in the house, quickly finding the one aimed at the caged Katrina. With a smirk, she makes her way up to her room and grabs another bag, this one with the logo of the local sex shop on it, and makes her way to the 'play room', keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Very good, my Pet." Catarina says, setting the PearPod aside as she enters the room, impressed that she didn't hear a moan from Katrina, the volume loud enough to ensure that. "Now, for the punishment." She says, taking out an unopened pack of nipple clamps, that double as clit clamps, a butt plug that's three inches in diameter where it plugs the ass, the widest part almost double that, a small tube of lube, and a vibrating egg.

First, Catarina removes the double headed dildo from Katrina and inserts the egg, pushing it in with the double headed dildo until, after turning it on, Katrina starts to jerk when the egg rests against her g-spot. Next, she drizzles some lube on the butt plug and inserts it quickly into Katrina's plump ass, not giving her time to get used to it. Finally, she places a clamp on each of Katrina's nipples and Katrina's clit. "Remember, this is your punishment." Catarina says when she sees the pain in Katrina's face mixing with the pleasure.

"I remember, Mistress." Katrina groans out, her body starting to shake from the pleasure from the egg, and the pain from the clamps and butt plug, not busty tanned girl not a fan of anal.

"Good." Catarina says, pushing the clamp against Katrina's clit, making it pinch more. "Stay here. I need to call Victoria and Jadelyn to see if they'll be coming back tonight. Remember, no sounds, or your punishment will be worse." She warns, unlocking the cage, locking it again after she leaves, and grabbing the PearPad still set to the camera.

Leaving the room, Catarina makes her way to her room to grab her phone and a robe, putting the robe on as she makes her way downstairs to make something to eat for her and Katrina.

"Good evening, Mistress." Victoria says upon answering her phone.

"Good evening, my Pet." Catarina says, grabbing a box of Shells &amp; Cheese, a pot, and mixing spoon. "Will you and Jadelyn be returning this evening, or will it be just me and Katrina?" She asks as she pours water into the bot to boil, glancing at the footage of Katrina, still on her hands and knees.

"We will be remaining here. Mother has asked us to make dinner while she gets Father from work. Is that alright?" Victoria asks, the sounds of something sizzling faintly heard from her end.

"It's fine. Tell your parents that Katrina will be staying the night and throughout most of tomorrow." Catarina says, turning on the stove and placing the pot of water on to boil.

"Understood, Mistress." Victoria says, a smile in her tone. "Shall we return to you tomorrow?" She asks.

"Yes. Be here in time for lunch, and make sure not to eat. Tell Jadelyn to call be before you go to bed." Catarina says, opening the box and pulling out the pouch of cheese sauce.

"Understood. We will see you tomorrow, Mistress. Would you like to speak to Jadelyn?" Victoria asks as Jadelyn takes the hamburgers off the stove and places them on the counter.

"No. I'll speak to her tonight." Catarina says, grabbing two bowls and spoons for when the meal is done. "See you two tomorrow, my Pets." Catarina says, hanging up without a goodbye.

A half hour later, Catarina makes her way to Katrina, the food still in the kitchen cooling in their bowls. "Very good, my Pet." She tells Katrina, opening the door and gently pulling the toys out of Katrina and taking the clamps off of her sensitive nipples and clit. "Go take a shower and meet me in the kitchen. No clothes, and I want you smelling of the lavender body wash." She says, allowing Katrina to leave.

Fifteen minutes later, a freshly washed Katrina, still nude, makes her way to the kitchen table. "I'm sorry for tasting you without permission, Mistress." Katrina says, her clit sore from the clamps, careful as she sits down beside her Mistress.

"You are forgiven. You took that punishment better than Jadelyn did. When she says the good kind of pain, a clamp on her pink clitty is one of them, apparently." Catarina says, placing a bowl in front of Katrina.

**That's it for this chapter. Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your reviews.**

**What would you, the readers, like to see in the final chapter? Cori, Cade, Catrina, Jori, Trade, CaTorAde, VegaCest, or all four? I have a plan for Catrina and Jori, with all three Pets pleasing their Mistress, without VegaCest, but I'm curious about what you guys and gals might like to see.**

**At the end of the final chapter, in the ending author's note, I'm going to give a brief glimpse to a fic I'm planning. It's a dark fic, at least at first, with character death, a darker Jade than you're all used to seeing from me, and a few other things. It won't be out until after I finish up '_Roommates_' and get some more chapters of _'The Vega-Marx Secret'_ taken care of.  
**

**See you all in the final chapter. I don't know when it'll be out.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. Catarina's Evening Of Pleasure

**Thank you for the reviews, and your input on what you'd like to see. This has essentially, every combo of the girls. The Vegacest won't be much, but I felt the warning necessary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or its characters.**

**No POV**

The night before Catarina, Victoria, and Jadelyn graduate, Katrina graduating the year before, the four girls get together one last time before Victoria and Jadelyn go to New Jersey with Jadelyn's family for a family reunion that Victoria was invited to join, and Catarina and Katrina go with the Valentine's for a three week vacation in Florida while the Vega parents are going on another honeymoon, trusting their daughters to not destroy the house.

"Since this is our last night for a few months, let's have some fun." Catarina says with a smirk, leading her three Pets, on a black leather leash attached to colored leather collars, each girl with a different color.

"How so, Mistress?" Katrina asks, her black collar, contrasting with the white leather choker Catarina's wearing, as she's lead to Catarina's play room.

"First, I want to see the three of you pleasure each other. First to get off sits out as the other two please me." Catarina says as she closes and locks the door behind her, guiding her Pets to a table filled with a variety of dildos, vibrators, and other toys.

"Are we to use toys, Mistress?" Jadelyn asks, staring at the toys, sending Victoria a quick smirk, Catarina missing it.

"No. Fingers and tongues only." Catarina says, guiding her Pets over to the cage Katrina was in for her punishment. "I know all of your orgasm faces, so if one of you gets off and pretends otherwise, you'll be punished for lying to me." She says, guiding the three to the wall.

"Understood, Mistress." All three Pets says as Catarina removes the leashes from the collars, Victoria's purple collar and Jadelyn's blood red collar shining in the light.

"Strip. Leave your fishnets on." Catarina orders, leaning onto a small chair she put in the cage for when she watches her Pets, slowly pinching her nipples through her black bustier top.

Doing as commanded, the three Pets start to strip, purposely giving their Mistress a striptease. First to go is Jadelyn's black mesh top, the material being ripped away in Jadelyn's rush to show her Mistress her body. Next is Katrina's matching mesh top, all three wearing the same thing: Black mesh spaghetti strap top, no bras, super short black leather skirts, no panties, and one inch black heels, plus their collars.

"Ooh, I love your titties." Catarina says, moving her right hand down to the skirt she's wearing, a cheerleader skirt dyed black to match her top. "Show me what you're hiding underneath those skirts." She orders as Tori pulls off her shirt and tosses it aside, showing her B cup tanned chest.

"Yes, Mistress." The three say eagerly, pulling the zipper down of their skirts and letting them drop to the floor, showing Catarina their shaved or trimmed mounds.

"Ooh, I see the newest Pet let her hair grow in some." Catarina notes, eying the small patch of trimmed hair, shaped to look like the letters M, C, and P. "What do those stand for?" She asks, pulling her skirt off, showing her Pets her trimmed patch of dyed red, to match her hair, fur shaped into an arrow pointing to her lower lips.

"Mistress Catarina's Pet." Katrina admits, showing it off better for her Mistress.

"And my other two Pets are clean shaven." Catarina notes staring at the pale mound of Jadelyn and tanned mound of Victoria. "Well?" She asks, staring at her three Pets when none of them move after stripping. "Fuck each other." She orders when they continue to stand in front of her.

Without wasting time, the three quickly get down to business. Lying in a triangle, the three quickly start to eat each other out, Victoria eating out Jadelyn, Jadelyn eating out Katrina, and Katrina eating out Victoria, their fingers roaming to finger their pussy or ass, the room quickly being filled with moans.

"Ooh, hungry are we?" Catarina asks as she removes her clothes, leaving herself in her white thigh highs and garter belt, slowly fingering herself as she watches her Pets eat each other. "Damnit." She says when her phone rings. "Don't stop, but be silent. First to make a noise will be strapped to the table and unable to participate for the rest of the night." She warns, grabbing her phone and answering it. "Hi hi!" She says, going into her 'Cat' voice.

A few minutes later, she hands up and sits back down, smirking to herself when the three girls start to moan again when she sets her phone on the table.

"I'm cumming." Katrina says, moving her mouth away from her sister's pussy to moan, her body jerking a bit.

"Stop." Catarina says, walking over to her Pets. "Katrina, over to the wall. Jadelyn, Victoria, stand up." She orders, hooking the least back to Katrina's collar and tying it to a hook in the wall. "Victoria, go grab the double headed dildo and harness." She commands as she stands in front of Katrina. "As for you, what made you get off so quickly, I wonder?" She asks, her right hand moving to play with Katrina's pussy, toying with her clit.

"I pictured you bending me over your kitchen counter and fucking me like you did last week." Katrina admits, moaning from her Mistress' ministrations.

"You like when I fuck you?" Catarina asks, pushing her middle finger into Katrina's slit.

"Now what, Mistress?" Victoria asks as she makes sure the harness is fastened tightly and one end is in her pussy, the flesh colored toy, made to match her skin tone, dangles between her legs.

"You two have fun. I want to see you two in a sixty-nine, Victoria on her back, before you two make each other cum. Understood?" Catarina orders, pushing her index finger into Katrina, her thumb toying with Katrina's clit.

"Oh, I love your fingers in my pussy, Mistress." Katrina says as Victoria lies on her back, Jadelyn not hesitating to place her pussy lips over Victoria's face, her own face going down to suck on Victoria's fake dick.

"Good." Catarina says, pushing her fingers in until they brush against Katrina's g-spot, making the busty Vega sister jerk at the feeling.

As Catarina fingers Katrina, Victoria and Jadelyn moan as they please the other orally, the base of the rubber dildo inserted in her pussy being pulled back and forth an inch or so with how Jadelyn is sucking it.

"I'm close." Jadelyn warns, pulling away momentarily before going back to sucking the toy, her hips jerking against Victoria's face.

"No." Catarina demands, grabbing Jadelyn's waist and pulling her off of Victoria. "You two will sit and wait while you relax. I don't want either of you cumming so soon. Understood?" She asks them as she goes back to fingering Katrina.

"Understood, Mistress." Victoria and Jadelyn says, standing up and facing their Mistress, the toy dangling between Victoria's leg's still.

As Victoria and Jadelyn watch, Catarina fingers Katrina to another orgasm, the busty Vega's knees starting to wobble from the intensity of her orgasm. "You stay here. I have a plan for the four of us." Catarina says to Katrina, a smirk on her face as she walks away, grabbing a small bag from outside the cage before closing and locking the cage door behind her, hanging the key on the naval piercing she has, the gem stone acting as a hook for the key ring.

"What's in the bag, Mistress?" Victoria asks, using her kegal muscles to squeeze the toy between her legs, unable to fight the urge to try to get off.

"For asking and trying to get off, I can see your thighs tensing, you'll sit out while Jadelyn and Katrina please me." Catarina demands, quickly undoing the harness and pulling the toy out of her.

"What is my punishment, Mistress?" Victoria asks, knowing that there's more to her punishment.

"You'll sit on the vibrating saddle, not allowed to cum until I say. If you cum before, you'll sit out the next ten sessions." Catarina says, grabbing the key and unlocking the door, dragging Victoria to the curved metal saddle with leather over it, making it look like a traditional saddle, a motor set up inside the curved metal to make it vibrate, and the stirrups set to keep the legs of the one straddling it on without moving, a metal plate on the bottom to add stability to their feet, a small vibrating egg under each of the metal plates, adding a bit..

"Yes, Mistress." Victoria says with her eyes down, knowing Catarina means it and not wanting to miss out on pleasing her Mistress, girlfriend, or even her sister if given the opportunity.

As Catarina straps Victoria to the vibrating saddle, Katrina and Jadelyn watch, biting their lips to prevent themselves from moaning at the way Victoria's body starts to jerk on the saddle, the tanned girl trying everything she can to not cum after being so close to an orgasm when Catarina pulled the toy out of her.

"There." Catarina says, closing and locking the cage door behind her again, putting the key back on her piercing. "Now, let's see how long it'll take you two to get me off by only sucking, biting, and licking my tits and nipples." She says with a seductive tone as she walks over to her seat, a sexy sway to her hips. Sitting down, she spreads her legs and indicates for the two girls to make their way over to her. "You two may grind on me, but none of you are to orgasm. Understood?" She says as the two busty girls get to her. "I want to see you two rub each other's tits too." She says as she fells their wet mounds press against her thighs.

Within moments, Katrina and Jadelyn are grinding on their Mistress' thighs, mouths wrapped around her A cup tits, hands on the other's tits as they try their best to get their Mistress off.

"Oh, I love your mouths on my tits." Catarina says with a moan, her hands moving to keep Katrina's and Jadelyn's heads to her tits.

"Fuck." The three hear from Victoria. Looking over her shoulder as she keeps her other two Pet's mouths to her tits, Catarina looks at Victoria, noticing that she's starting to jerk wildly, fighting back her urge to cum on the saddle.

"No cumming. You know the consequences." Catarina moans out, pushing Jadelyn and Katrina deeper into her chest.

"Yes Mistress." Victoria moans out, her hands resting on the saddle in front of her, trying not to cum.

"I'm cumming, my Pets." Catarina says, impressed by how quickly they managed to get her off just by using their mouths on her tits. "That's enough." She says, pushing the two off of her as her orgasm starts to calm down. "Here. Go get Victoria off the saddle." She says, handing Jadelyn the key for the cage. "When you get back, I want to watch the two of you sixty-nine as Victoria eats me out." She demands, keeping her legs spread, watching as Jadelyn leaves the cage.

"Thank you Jadelyn. Thank you Mistress." Victoria says as Jadelyn unstraps her feet and helps her down, her tanned body jerking from her near orgasm.

"Lock the door behind you again." Catarina says, watching and Jadelyn half carries/half drags Victoria to the cage. "And remember, Victoria, no cumming until I say." She says as Jadelyn locks the door behind them, handing Catarina the key back.

"I remember, Mistress." Victoria says, getting on her hands and knees between her Mistress' thighs, quickly eating her out as Katrina and Jadelyn get on the ground and start munching on the other, their breasts resting against each other's stomachs.

"Mmm." Catarina moans as Victoria's tongue enters her spread pussy lips. As the minutes pass, Catarina's moans increase as Victoria moans at the taste of her pussy, adding to her orgasm.

On the ground before her, Catarina watches as Katrina and Jadelyn eat out each other, their fingers moving to finger each other, the both of them moaning into the other's cores.

"May we cum, Mistress?" Katrina asks, her voice adding vibrations into Jadelyn's core.

"Not yet." Catarina orders, near an orgasm of her own. "Victoria, make me cum, and I'll allow your girlfriend and sister to cum." She says, her hand holding Victoria's face to her pussy.

A couple of minutes later, Catarina's body tenses, squirting into Victoria's mouth. "Fuck, now I know why Jadelyn loves have you eat her out during out sleepovers." She says, petting Victoria's head. "Get up and watch your sister cum into your girlfriend's mouth." She orders, pulling her up and making her sit on her lap, the two watching as the other two increase their fingering and eating. "Now you may cum, my Pets." She says once Victoria makes herself comfortable.

"Thank you Mistress." Katrina and Jadelyn moan out within a second of each other, cumming into the other's mouth.

"Now, I want the three of you to pleasure me." Catarina says, toying with her erect clit. "Katrina, I want you to eat me out. Victoria and Jadelyn, play with my titties like Jadelyn and Katrina were earlier." She orders, leaning back as Katrina gets between her legs, Jadelyn and Victoria leaning on her side and placing their mouths on Catarina's light brown nipples.

"Mmm." All four moan out as the three Pets get to work, Catarina enjoying their mouths on her sensitive parts. "Stick your tongue in my pussy, Katrina." Catarina orders, her hands moving to press Jadelyn's and Victoria's mouths deeper into her chest. "Bite my nipples." She commands them, moaning as all three girls do as they're told.

With her legs spread and hands on the black locks of Jadelyn and brown locks of Victoria, Catarina lets the pleasure take over, her body starting to jerk as she nears her orgasm. Knowing her Mistress has a secret kink for anal play, Katrina takes her right middle finger and starts to finger her Mistress' pussy, wetting it. When she notices Catarina's orgasm peaking, she takes the finger and sticks it in her Mistress' tight asshole, pushing it in just as Catarina's orgasm hits, the surprise causing her to squirt on Katrina's lower jaw, lips, neck, and chest.

"Enough." Catarina orders weakly, breathing heavily. "Damn, Katrina. I love how you know about my love of a finger in my ass." She says, pulling the eldest Vega sister up by the hair, the two quickly going to kiss. "I want some alone time with Katrina. Jadelyn, take Victoria, a couple toys, and the camera up to my room and fuck each other. Make sure you get it on video so I can add it to our collection." She orders, tossing Jadelyn the key to the cage. "Leave the key on the toy table." She says, grabbing Katrina's ass and pulling her onto her lap, their wet mounds rubbing against each other.

**Jadelyn POV**

Doing as my Mistress said, I unlock the door and drag Victoria to the table.

"Grab any toys you want." I tell my girlfriend, pecking her on the cheek as I place the key on the table before heading over to grab the spare camera and tripod my Mistress keeps down here, as well as the cable to keep it charged while we have fun.

"Hm, I love when Mistress gives us time to have our own fun." Victoria says, grabbing a black feeldoe, two and a half inches wide and six inches long. "Ooh, just thinking about watching our newest video makes me want to cum already." She says, spreading her legs as she pushes the bulb part of the feeldoe into her dripping pussy, looking over her shoulder as she pushes it in.

"Don't tease me, Victoria." I say, making my way back over to her, setting the camera and cord on the table as I get behind her, my now free right hand going to jerk the toy off as if it were the real thing. "Grab the camera. I'll grab the dog tail butt plug you love so much while you're fucking me and the eight inch vibrator we love so much." I tell her, grabbing the purple butt plug with a brown haired dog tail, the color matching her hair, seeing as Mistress ordered it especially for Victoria, and the eight inch, three inches wide black vibrator that Mistress bought when I got my Pet Brand the year before.

"Give me my tail?" Victoria asks with her trademark pout as she moves her hands to her ass, pulling the tanned cheeks apart.

"Oh, you dirty girl." I tease, grabbing the small bottle of lube and lubing up the plug, adding a little to her tight hole before pushing the plug in, loving the moan she lets out with the widest part goes all the way in, her cheeks being released and now giving the illusion she has a tail. "Now, let's go make a home movie." I say, putting the vibrator in her mouth, making her suck on it, as I lead her to the door, happy that the rest of her family aren't home, as she grabs the camera and cord, moaning around the vibrator with the feeldoe and plug inside her.

A moment later, I kick open Mistress' door, hoping I didn't leave a mark, as I continue to guide my tanned girlfriend to our Mistress' bed, pushing her onto her back once we make it to Mistress' bed after setting up the camera and plugging it into Mistress' computer to not only keep it charged, but also allow the recorded data to go straight to her computer.

"I always knew you were a dog." I tease, petting her belly like a pet owner does a playful dog.

"But you're my bitch." She says, grabbing my hand and pulling me on top of her before working her way out from under me and moving behind me. "Now, you're ass is mine." She says, showing a rare form of dominance, which she never shows around Mistress, as she pushes the feeldoe into my ass. "Fuck your pussy with the vibrator." She moans as she thrusts in and out of me, the feeldoe stimulating her clit and g-spot, the plug in her ass giving her the anal sensation she loved, thanks to our Mistress when Victoria became her Pet a few months after joining Hollywood Arts.

"Fuck my tight ass, baby." I moan out, eyes closed, as I start to thrust back against the toy.

"Did you ever let Beck in your ass?" She asks, her hands on my hips and moving to my tits, as she starts to thrust faster.

"Never." I admit honestly. "Only you and Mistress." I say, pushing the vibrator into my pussy, turning it on, and fucking myself with it.

"Did you ever let him fuck you?" She asks, grabbing my DD tits and squeezing them together as she thrusts.

"A few times. The first when he took my virginity, the others when Catarina wanted to eat my creampie." I admit, moaning when she thrusts harder at the mention of him taking my virginity. She never did like that he got me first, even before our Mistress.

"Wait." She says, stopping her thrusting and grabbing the toy and shutting it off, but keeping it in my pussy. "Did Beck know about our Mistress?" She asks with a hurt tone.

"No." I say, breathing heavily. "I would go over to his RV and fuck him on his birthday and our one year anniversary, then come over to Mistress' when her family were either asleep or gone and she would take me to her room and eat me out. It's the only time a man's cum has ever entered her body, to my knowledge." I say, trying to hump on the toys in me to get off.

"When did he take your virginity?" She asks, her hands going back to my hips to hold me in place.

"Our six month anniversary." I pant out, wanting to cum. "Sikowitz paired him up with some bleach blonde bimbo, so I let him fuck me so he wouldn't fuck her." I say, looking over my shoulder at her. "Please, fuck me." I beg, staring into her eyes.

"Fine." She says, her hands moving to my tits again as she starts to thrust into me again, allowing me to turn the vibrator back on. "I'm not happy you kept all that from me though." She says, her B cup tits now resting on my upper back, her mouth by my left ear. "To make it up to me, I want you to 'accidentally' call Beck next time we fuck at my house. I want him to hear the pleasure I give you that he never could." She says, her thrusting becoming quicker and harder.

"Yes, baby." I moan out, my right hand making the vibrator fuck me at a matching pace to her thrusting.

**Catarina POV**

Once Victoria and Jadelyn finally leave, Victoria proudly showing her 'tail', I grab Katrina and guide her to the rarely used wall of my little play room. In the right corner of the wall sits a fucking machine, specially made so it can hold two people. At the front of the machine sits a cushioned chair with stirrups to keep the legs spread of the person sitting there. At the back of the machine are two dildos attached to two gears, making them thrust at varying speeds and force, thanks to a small control panel attached to the cushioned chair. The machine is designed so the person sitting in the chair can get pleasured by the person being fucked by either one of the dildos, or both, while controlling the pleasure the dildos give.

"You know what to do." I tell her as I head to the spot of the wall that holds the oils and lube, grabbing the warm oil that increases the pleasure to the clitoris or head of a cock, and the cooling lube that numbs the area enough so it doesn't hurt while the toy is fucking her, while still letting her feel the pleasure of her plump ass being fucked.

Making my way back over to the machine, I grin when I see her already straddling the cushioned bench of the machine, strapping her legs to keep them spread for the dildos, and setting the stirrups to where she knows I like them. Making my way to her ass, I spread the lube over the rubber toy going into her ass, knowing the one for her pussy will have plenty of lube from Katrina's constantly drenched pussy, and adding some to her tight ass, fingering her to tease her.

Once she's lubed, I place the head of the top dildo, the one for her ass, into her tight sphincter, enough so it doesn't slip out, and the bottom one into her pussy, just the head like the one in her ass. Once they toys are set up, I make my way to the chair and sit, grabbing the two small clips that attach to my nipples to stretch them out and send small jolts of electricity, only enough to add to my orgasm, not hurt or anything, and add a few drops of the warm oil to my clit and pussy lips, moaning at the sensation already.

"Ready to be fucked, my lovely Pet?" I ask, placing my feet in the stirrups and attaching the two small clips to my nipples.

"Yes, Mistress." Katrina says, staring at my drooling pussy, licking her lips.

"Good. Don't worry about making me cum before you or holding your orgasm. We'll have plenty of time to play." I assure her, turning the toy in her ass to a medium speed, knowing she has yet to be able to take it on hard, or any of the higher speeds, in her ass yet, as I turn the one in her pussy on to high, knowing she loves it and wanting to show her my thanks for being such a loyal Pet.

"Mmm." We both moan as the toys fuck her, my nipples get stimulated, and she quickly goes to eating my spread pussy, licking up as much of my juices as she can and swallowing it as she moves her tongue in and out, fucking me like it were a cock, as her teeth brush against my clit, making me moan each time thanks to the oil and her amazing oral skills.

**No POV**

Three hours later, the four exhausted girls sit in Catarina's kitchen, eating spaghetti tacos, a meal Victoria got from talking to Carly Shay after it was revealed that they were being used by the same guy and they became friends after.

"Hey Tori." Catarina says, as her parents and crazy brother walk in, using Victoria's nickname as a code to act like they do when not alone.

"What's up, Cat?" Tori asks, sipping her green tea.

"Do you still talk to Carly?" Cat asks, giving the three girls a quick smirk as her parents guide her brother to his room in the attic.

"Yeah. Why?" Tori asks, knowing where this conversation is going.

"Do you think she and Sam would like to play with us someday?" Cat asks, biting her lower lip at the thought.

"I can ask." Tori says, her eyes glazing in thought of the two Seattlites joining them.

"Make it happen. I want them by the end of next month." Cat says, using her Catarina voice once her parents are out of earshot.

"I will make it happen, Mistress." Victoria says, nodding.

"Good." Catarina says, her left hand going to play with Katrina's clothes mound. "Very good."

**That's the end of '_Catarina And Her Pets_'. Would anyone like to see a sequel where Carly and Sam join in?**

**Sorry the Catarina/Katrina scene wasn't as long as the Jadelyn/Victoria scene. And I hope everyone liked that I gave Victoria a bit of a dom side when she's with Jadelyn.**

**I know I might have seemed confusing, switching from Cat to Catarina while they were talking at the end. I did that for a reason. When I use their full name, in a story like this anyway, it's to show that they're in their sub/dom mode. As Catarina, Cat's voice is deeper, and she's more controlling, like a dom. As Victoria, Jadelyn, and Katrina, their voices are slightly lower, and their demeanor is as you would expect a sub to be, i.e.: not wanting to make their dom mad, willing to please her before themselves, etc.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review on if you'd like to see an '_iCarly_'/'_VicTORious_' crossover where Catarina makes Carly and Samantha her newest Pets.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
